Happy New Year, Ames
by Chaolin112
Summary: Sonic finds himself developing feelings for Amy, and Amy is much more laid-back these days. As they all get together at Sonic's house to for New Years Eve, Sonic has a hard time, what should he do? A Sonamy oneshot.


My first story here on FFN! I hope you'll like it. It's a Sonamy oneshot.

* * *

"I'm coming!" Sonic said as the doorbell rang.  
"Hurry up already!" Tails said on the other side of the door. "It's freezing outside!"  
Sonic laughed as he opened the door and stepped aside to let Tails in. "You're early, Tails." he said, as Tails brushed some of the snow from his arms.  
"I was bored and decided to come a little earlier. I brought chili dogs!"  
"Cool! I'll take those," Sonic said as he took the box in Tails' hand. "And put them in the kitchen. You can put your jacket there and..."  
"I know, Sonic. This isn't the first time I'm here, you know." Tails said, laughing a little.

-

The doorbell rang again. "I'll get it." Tails said as he opened the door. "Hi Amy!" He said as she entered Sonic's house. In the distance he saw Cream and Cheese. They appeared to have some sort of snowball fight. "Cream! Cheese! Come inside already! It's cold outside!" he yelled. They heard him and started running to the house. "Hello Tails," she said, polite as ever. "Why are you opening the door at Mr. Sonic's house?"  
"He's busy in the kitchen. Come inside!" Tails said.  
"Thank you, Tails." Cream said. "Chao chao!" Cheese added.  
Tails walked back to the living room with Cream and Cheese and sat down on the couch. "Do you want anything to eat?" Tails asked.  
"Depends. Who cooked?" Amy asked. They all knew Sonic's ability to mess up in the kitchen. "We haven't cooked yet, and besides, these chili dogs go in the microwave." Tails answered, a bit annoyed. Cream nodded. "I'd like something to eat as well. I'll go prepare the chili dogs."

-

A little while later they all had something to drink when Knuckles and Rouge came in. "You're late." Sonic said. "Like you never are on our dates!" Amy said. Sonic blushed. He hadn't told Amy about his feelings for her yet. True, he used to run away from her, but that was over a year ago. The last few months he noticed that Amy made him feel happy by simple being around, and he had started to develop feelings for her. Amy on the other hand, was a little more laid-back these days and didn't squeal and try to strangle him whenever she saw him. I'm gonna tell her tonight. Sonic told himself. They were celebrating New Years Eve at Sonic's house, and at 12 o'clock, they'd all launch fireworks. Sonic had asked Vanilla to come too, but she couldn't. She was going to some friends, and had asked Sonic to make sure Cream was safe. She wasn't allowed to launch fireworks, but that didn't matter as she didn't even dare to. Cheese on the other hand seemed to be a pyro with fireworks. He loved to launch all kinds of fireworks and fly after them (which once almost went wrong) although they didn't figure out how he actually managed to hold a lighter itself.)

"Sonic, are you there? I asked you something!" Knuckles said. Sonic woke up from his thoughts and looked a bit confused. "I-uh, what?"  
"I asked who made those chili dogs on the table." Knuckles repeated, looking at the chili dogs, a bit suspicious. Cream had prepared all the chili dogs and put them on a large plate on the middle of the table. "Why do you all want to know?" He said. "Cream made them, Knucklehead!" Knuckles mumbled something and took a chili dog.  
"You can taste Cream made them. They're really good." Rouge said. "Thank you Ms. Rouge." Cream said.  
"I'm going for a little walk outside." Sonic said, after finishing his fourth chili dog. He stood up and walked outside. While walking in the forest his thoughts returned to Amy. He didn't feel like running for some reason.

"Sonic! Hey Sonic!" he heard a voice behind him yell. He turned around. "Amy? What are you doing here?" he asked, when she had catched up with him. "I thought I'd join you for a little walk." she said, panting a little. "You've been pretty silent all night. Is something wrong?" she asked. Sonic looked at her, and his emerald eyes met her jade eyes. "Nothing, Ames. Really." he said. She giggled a little at the nickname, but liked it. They walked for a little while, neither of them saying anything. Sonic glanced at Amy. She looked beautiful. She didn't wear her usual outfit tonight, she had a long red dress, a necklace made of sparkling little pearls and golden bracelets. When she noticed Sonic looking at her he looked away. "I think it's time to head back..." he said. Amy, startled by the sudden talking nodded and they turned around. Sonic 'accidentally' touched her hand in the process, although she didn't seem to mind. Why is this so hard? Sonic thought to himself. She had basically followed me around wherever I went for over a year, and now I just can't say "I love you". Sonic sighed. "Is anything wrong, Sonic?" Amy asked again.  
"No, it's... fine." Sonic answered.

Back at the house Sonic offered everyone another drink. It was 11.30 PM by now. Cream and Cheese lay on the couch, asleep. Tails gestured to Amy that she had to follow him upstairs. "What's wrong, Tails?" she asked, when they were on his room. "It's about Sonic. Did you notice he's acting kind of... strange, lately?" Tails asked, worried.  
"I noticed it too. You don't think he's sick or anything, do you?" she asked  
"I don't know. He's silent, doesn't run as much as before, and his menu isn't only chili dogs anymore..."  
"I'll talk to him," she said, not minding another moment with Sonic alone. "And I'll figure out what's wrong. Let's go downstairs though. It's 12 o'clock soon!" she said, excited.

-

"Sonic, I need to talk to you." Amy said, as they stood outside in Sonic's garden. "You're acting all strange lately. You're not the Sonic I know anymore." Not my Sonic that is... She added in her thoughts.  
"I just... I can't explain it." He answered, uncomfortable. "I actually need to talk to you too." he said. "Look, Ames, the thing is... I-"  
"Sonic, Amy! It's 2 minutes 'till 12! Come here!" Rouge yelled.  
"We're coming!" Amy yelled back. She embraced Sonic in a warm hug. He used to run away when she did that, although he actually seemed to... Like it this time? He certainly hugged her back, that's for sure.  
Sonic was a bit overwhelmed by the sudden action, but once he realised what was happening, his heart pounded twice as hard. "I love you, Ames." He said before he actually realised what he said. Amy was about to squeal but held herself under control. A single tear flowed from her eyes. "I love you too, Sonikku. Was this why you were all silent?" She asked him and let go of him. Sonic nodded. Amy leaned forward and kissed him, and at the same time they heard "Happy new year!" from in front of the house and fireworks launching. The first rocket exploded into a golden star, shining a soft light over Sonic and Amy. Sonic took her hand and together they walked to the others. "Happy new year, Ames." was all he said, before Amy hugged him again.

* * *

A/N: Well that was it! I hope you enjoyed it. Please leave a review to tell me what I can work on. English isn't my native language, so I'm sorry for any grammar mistakes and things like that.

Also, an early happy new year!


End file.
